I Do
by Alexander-TheGreat356
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Ellen and Portia. In which they both undergo scenarios that will put their love for one another to test. The question here is whether their love is strong enough? Can they resist the pressure of society? Will they last long enough to say I do? A journey that will stay as present as life itself.


**Chapter 1 **

**Ellen (POV)**

I'm Ellen Degeneres.I'm 26. I was lucky enough to go to school and finish a career. I'm a body guard if you may know I'm interest in the security business. My wish is to some day have my own security service company. I've protected people in witness protection, senators, governs, priest. You name it. Even families like the De Rossi's.

Today is my first day in, I've been instructed to move into the service spare rooms like the rest of me fellow work mates. I've been assigned to protect Portia De Rossi. Fun fact: She's one of the most desired women in the country. Not only because she's extremely hot, but she's practically unable to be dominated. She works very hard even though with the fortune of her mother and father she doesn't have the necessity to work like I do. Obviously with such fortune she lives on the rich side of the city. Where people own the over sized mansions. Her family has an enormous mansion, large enough to fit a family of eight. With a tennis court, gym, pool, and a back yard the size of a football field.

I hope she isn't as arrogant as her father and day I met him, he set clear in my mind that I'm replaceable and not even worth a penny, but for some reason I wasn't mad. I guess because it's most likely true. I guess over the years comments as such aren't of my importance. I've learned that whatever may happen or whatever they may say you are to complete your mission which is to protect and serve your custody. You are to do what it takes to keep them alive even if it means to risk your own to the unsustainable matter of death.

I walk into the large wooden door with golden color handles. I rind doorbell. It's Jen! Jennifer Aniston. Not so long ago I was working for her family too. I have to say besides having to work for her and her family we became best friends. I love her very much.

"Ellen!" She scretches.

"How have you been?" She asks greeting me with a very heart warming hug.

"I've been doing fairly fine, what about you?"

"Oh you know the same as always, anyways what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work for the De Rossi's."

"Oohhh.. well come on in" She says stepping to the side, waving me inside.

Once I set foot in the mansion its as if an electrifying sensation passes through my body. I walk in the palace exploring everything with my eyes every detail every decoration. It's quit impossible to not notice the pool that lies in the middle of the house. It's as if the pool is the heart of the house. The pool is surrounded by glass walls that isolate it from the rest of the home. The glass walls obviously give a clear view of the halls on the sides and to the side across from me. After examining the home a figure that has been sitting on the leather black couches catches my eyes. Our eyes meet. I'm looking into her very soul. Absorbing everything that her eyes are indicating. We stare in gaze not parting our eye contact. It's as if time has stopped as if the its only her and I in this world. I feel odd. I feel naked at the look of her eyes. As if I'm completely naked in front of her just us just our souls just our hearts in the mid air.

*cough cough* "Ummm...anyways Port I think I'll be heading back home I have plenty to get done" Jen says.

"Yeah ... I'll talk to you later Jen" She says back still looking in my eyes.

God her voice that angelic sound coming from her mouth. I wonder what she sounds while moaning. I shake the though out of my mind. _El stop it you need to be professional right now, but I can't she's just so sexy. _Its a back to back battle with my mind.

"Alright then take care Port I'll give you a ring later"

"Yep" She responds simply. Were alone now. We remove our eye contact from each other.

"'Sorry, may I introduce myself. I'm Ellen. Ellen Degeneres." I say walking to her, shaking her hand afterwards.

"Mmmmm, Ellen. Well I'm Portia. Portia De Rossi. You may have seen me before or heard about me." She comments still shaking hands with me.

"Yes I've heard about you before. Actually if you may know I'm here to work under your orders, so this may sound weird but before I ever serve for someone I get background information of my custody." I say gripping her hand., but her grip intensifies too as to prove she isn't "soft or delicate" but strong and self sufficient.

"Yes, my father told me about the body guards that will be around the house, and around us. Of course it's not weird I understand you must do your job and whatever it takes to keep us alive and possible yourself. Am I right?"

"Very much." We separate our hands.

"Take a seat." She indicates me.

"My father thought it'd be best to have some sort of protection for us and our home. Ever since our awful encounter in that cabin in the woods. We agreed on having security."

"Yes indeed. He told me about the incident. I must say you were brave for never losing your cool during a situation like that. It must be terrible to be kidnapped.

"Thank you, but my grandfather was the brave one. He was the one that deliberately volunteered to take the money to that isolated cabin. You know if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. I must ask but did my father tell you ALL of the story?"

"Well if you mean by detail. No he didn't. He just explained it in a broad manner. You were kidnapped while you were in Mexico, and they asked for a sequential amount of money. Your grandfather had volunteered to take the money before he could so there for he didn't do it. Your grandfather died while defending you. "

"Wow of course he'd say it like that" she murmurs.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"No. Yes I guess he told you the important events. Maybe if you show me I can trust you enough I can tell you what full on happened" She says.

"I also hope I can win your trust and confidence, it'd be an honor to." I say smiling. She smiles shyly.

"How about I help you settle into your new room?"She asks.

"That would be perfect" I answer.

"Follow me."

We walk towards the point of view in which I was looking at the pool from. We turn left, and then we turn right a few steps away the stairs are located to our feet. We go up the dark wooden stairs that look as if there in mid air with glass on the the right side of the stairs from preventing someone to fall on there side in case they loose balance they wont fall off the stairs. _With so much glass in this house, I hope it's bulletproof. _

On the left side you have a wall that is made of different shapes of rocks with a grey color. In the middle of the wall there is a square shaped hole with a dark brown vase in the we immediately go up the stairs there is another flight waiting for us on our left again. Once we go up those stairs, I'm filled with relief as there isn't anymore. In front of us I see the same type of wall but in the center there is a dark grey statue of a dolphin with water pouring out of it's mouth onto a square of rock that is attached to the wall that is being filled with water. We turn right. Then we go down the hall. We turn right again. There is three rooms on this side of the long hall. one to the left and two to the right. On the other side of the hall goes the same thing.

"My room is the last one on the right side, and my annoying brother sleeps in the only room on the other side." She tells me.

"Which means you'll sleep beside my room in the only room left" She says.

"Wait but this isn't the service rooms for the employees in the house" I question.

"No they're not but who said my body guard can't sleep one room beside mine. Besides you'll be likely to protect me much more by only being a room apart. Other wise you would take a whole 10-15 minutes to get to me."

"10-15 minutes!"

"Yep. I mean what do you expect it is a pretty large house."

"At least we need one body guard in our home."

"What do you mean by one, hasn't there come anymore people, but Jen said there had came a couple of guys in the house already?"

"Yeah one, and yes the rest of the body guards did come earlier than you did, but employees in our home by rules of my father live in another house that is located outside in the garden."

"Oh I see now, but are you sure your father will let me sleep here in the family house" I say pointing at the room.

"Even if he didn't I wouldn't be one to care, it's for my safety so he wouldn't uphold an argument."

"Okay if you say so"

"Now come on in, I''ll help you install yourself in your new room." She declares opening the door.

"WOW" I whisper. I can see her bright smile from the corner of my eye.

"Is every room like this?" I ask

"Nope, every room has a different theme or style" She says shrugging it off, like it's no big deal, but it is.

You walk in the room and the first thing you see is a huge free space of wooden floor. I look up to the roof to see a wonderful sighting of the sky.

"Glass right?" I say pointing at the roof.

"Yep" she says.

After 4 feet there's a wooden frame with glass surrounding the bed entrance, but before the wooden frame there is a jacuzzi in the left corner that as an exterior of a rock type of texture. There is an exotic planet a couple of feet away along with three groups of perfectly shaped and glazed rocks around it. She slides the main glass door. The bed has a frame of evenly lightly toasted brown. The bed set if pure white. With drawers made of the same material as the bed frame. Each one has lamps. Which in this case have the the lamp body of a log, and the shade has a cube like shape with a type of color that is clear but blurry.

As we walk to the actual bed we turn left and see the actual bathroom. You have the mirror and the sink. Next to them there is a shower made of black marble. We head back to the bed. We take a seat.

"So what do you think?" Portia asks.

"It looks incredible" I say still an awed at all of this beauty, and unique taste for decor.

"How about we finally start unpacking"

"Right." We open my suit case and she helps me to unpack and organize everything.

***15 minutes later***

"Care for something to eat?"

"Of course" she goes to one of the drawers and right behind the lap stands a small phone, like an Ipod or something. She touches the screen.

"Hey Lissa, can you bring me something to eat, yep sandwiches outta due.. okay thank you... yep the guest room. Our brunch will be up shortly El."

"Shit" she mumbles. I laugh hysterically. She slaps my arm playfully.

"It's all good Portia, you can call me whatever you like."

"Well thank you, El. I think it's only right if you call me whatever you like too."

"If you wish, I could. You know some people I know that you know are body guards are strict when it comes to working they believe they shouldn't involve themselves in a personal matter with their custody, but I can never agree with that belief."

"I want."

"Well then Port, changing gears I want to ask you what's your daily routine?"

"Port no one has called me that, well I get up..." We both laugh at her obvious comment.

"Seriously, I get up, I go to the gym or sometimes just take an early jog. I wash up, eat breakfast. Gather my paperwork and head for work."

"That sounds... casual"

"Well I take on a casual life, shouldn't I?"

"Well with all of this wonder, I kind of figured you wouldn't go to work like that but once in awhile or you'd mostly like to go shopping or just do plain nothing. That's what most of the girls in this "class" do? I mean I've read that you like to go to work and all but you can't believe all they say on the newspapers or magazines."

"Know you know that I "actually" work everyday of the week like a "normal" person. I don't like doing nothing its boring. I'm not like the rest of the girls El, I'm my own self, even though that get's in the way of the opinion of others. They think I'm ambitious which is good but when its too much it isn't or they just believe I have no friends. Which in fact is a lie, but honestly I want to make a name for myself not because of the wealthiness of my parents but because of my hard work and dedication."

"I'm starting to notice your not like any other girl, which is great. Be yourself. I guess we have something in common I also want to make a name for myself."

"It's always nice to know the person that is protecting you has similar views" she says stretch her hands out and putting them on top of mine. That's when our food comes in.

"Well, well, well. I come upstairs thinking my girlfriend would be up here alone, but I find her with one of her new servants apparently." He chuckles.

"And to my surprise holding hands." She immediately takes her hands off of mine.

"I must ask what you are doing up here in the guest room?" He asks

"As you can see I'm not alone, she isn't a servant-" She's cut off.

"Oh my I thought that was a man."_ Don't let it get to you El. Nope, ugh, fuck. That moron better not expect to have an ounce of respect from me. _

"Really? Is that how you want to start, she's a women. With very good looks, actually I think she has better looks than ANY man." She says proudly which causes me to stifle a laugh.

"Better than me?" He asks a bit upset. _Jealous or nah? Yep. Jealous. It must feel terrible for your girl to tell you I have better looks than yourself, worst thing is I'm practically a stranger. Hahahahha. _

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, El isn't a servant. She's my body guard, and yes were getting along pretty well. Right El?

"But of course Port" I said smiling knowing that, that would make her boyfriend go crazy.

"She'll be staying in the guest room until she's relieved from her responsibility which is now me." She says with much defiance. Not afraid of the consequences of her wording.

"Mmmmm, and your father allowed this type of treatment to an insignificant employee? By what I've been hearing both of you treat each other like you've known each other since for ever. What is that you call each other... Port and El, but who sweet." He says sarcastically.

"But wait before you even answer Port-

"Don't call me that" she says defensively like she disliked the nickname.

"What so she can call you that, whatever PORTIA. Anyways, what do you think EL?"

" DeGeneres for you sir."

" Ok, DeGeneres answer my question..."

"I came in this house to serve for Port."

"That's it, look DeGeneres. I'm going to be nice about this. Don't call my girlfriend Port. Her name for you is Portia De Rossi." He says walking up to us putting the tray down on the bed and grabbing Port aggressively by the waist. I can tell she doesn't like it because of the facial expression of annoyance and discomfort.

"I shall call Portia what she'll like me to call her. If she says she wants me to call her Ms. De Rossi, Portia, or Port. Than that's up to her."

"Clearly, you don't understand English, I said your going to call her Portia period. You know, no, call her Ms. De Rossi."

"Port, what would you like me to call you?" I ask. _Of course I know what the answer will be. I feel like I_ _have the need to prove something to that guy but I don't know what it is. Defiance is that it? One thing my father taught me was being defiant when you don't agree with someone or something. Stubbornness mostly likely runs in my blood. _

"Port, El" She responds.

"Okay" I mumble.

"Really? Portia... Is this what-

"Ugh, cut the bullshit Bruno" She says pushing him away from her._ Bruno._

_"_Pardon me Port I'll be going to the garden."

_" _I'll go with you."We walk to the door. I let her out first then I follow. We walk to the garden in silence.


End file.
